The Precursors
by Zero612
Summary: Jack and Delta are your ordinary, deity-level power beings who have existed for countless millenia. By that we mean they are bored and the League looks like a fun place to fight and frolick. So with enticing romance interests and the inclusion of Delta and Jack's own twisted humors added to the insanity of the League and its inhabitants, this should be a fun one.
1. Their Arrival

**Zero: Hello League of Legends fans! Zero here, with a new story out for your reading and entertainment pleasure. This is the first collab project I have done with my brother, Bi-PolarBear. Its rough and we will edit it as well as our writing process over time. In the meanwhile, we hope you enjoy the story and humor we put in. Which will be copious in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Bi-PolarBear and Zero612 do not own anything besides their original characters Delta and Jack. The Institute of War, Summoners, and champions are the property of League of Legends and Riot Games.**

The Precursors Arrive

The Institute of War. A grand stone building that reaches the tip of the stalactites hanging from this giant cavern in the side of a mountain, one easily able to host a town of dragons, if their society had evolved to such a standard. It sits dark and looming with great power radiating from its walls, yet awe-inspiring and inviting to all those who seek peace. The only route to the Institute that doesn't require scaling rocky, jagged cliff sides is a single long bridge, preceded by over a hundred and fifty steps and followed by a flight of thirty or so more before reaching the grand enchanted double doors that grant entrance to those deserving. At the end of each staircase and along the bridge, ornate bronze braziers with magical purple fires provide light to all who pass.

Perched upon a stalagmite half a kilometer away from the doors, shadows reach out from the cavern's darkness at the edge of the magical lights and slowly mesh together until they merge into the form of a humanoid being. Its eyes open slowly, a bright deep brown piercing the shadows as they gaze out upon the Institute. The shadows forming the being morph and shift until the silhouette finally resembles that of a Runeterran male, with a cloak swaddling his shoulders that gently sways, its frayed edges billowing out, breaking apart, then reforming.

"The Institute of War. It's always so very interesting to see what the humans come up with over the years, isn't it brother?" The shadow asks, a soft deep voice made loud as it echoes from the beings entire body rather than just its head.

Looking back briefly with a large smile another figure appears on the steps before the Institute's doors with a swirl of snow and ice, frost forming and reaching out briefly from where he stands. Another Runeterran male, this ones features are clearly displayed. His skin is a pale bluish white that seems to glow and reflect all light that passes over it, like the glare of ice. Frozen blue eyes sparkle in mirth and mischief as he looks back at the shadow hidden so far away, yet almost obvious to him and clearly heard. An ice blue cloak covers his body from shoulder to ankle, his feet surprisingly bare and seeming to have no concern for the frigid ice and frost that grows from where he steps. He turns back to look at the door, smirking as his eyes settle on and glaze over the plaque above them.

"Seems a little too big for my tastes. And a bit warm." He answers.

Floating beside him the silhouette steps into the light, dark brown skin uncovered by the cloak of shadows he wears, lower body dressed in smooth black pants decorated by red stripes, and black boots covering his feet. On his chest rests a shining onyx orb that flashes white, red, and blue pinpricks of light randomly across its surface. He reaches out a single hand, pushing a door and causing both to swing open as the brothers walk into the dark hall that spans before them.

"I can already tell. This will be fun." The shadow being chuckles as the doors close behind him and his frosty sibling.

Nearly an hour later, the two brothers walked through a smaller set of double doors, emblazoned with the golden artwork of a pair of coiled serpents, ready to strike. The low evening light of candles littered the halls inside the Institute, with signs and arrows serving as directories towards nearby buildings.

"And just like that, we are in." The dark-skinned one says. "This next period of time will be an entertaining one. I can already detect some beings of interest. Like the young woman walking towards us now."

Flanked by 3 other summoners with deep purple robes and gold trims, denoting their ranks as councilors, a tall female summoner in white and gold robes with a purple sash and hood trim walks over and stands before the 2 brothers.

"Delta. Jack. Welcome to the Institute of War. I am Vessaria Kolminye, a member of the Institute's High Council of Equity. I've come to personally discuss your…terms of stay." The woman speaks.

Delta smiles, folding his arms across his chest as the onyx orb flashes several bright blue lights. "Well met, Kolminye. I look forward to our time here."

"This'll be a nice playground" Jack says, his blue eyes looking around and sparkling with excitement.

Delta glances over at Jack and smirks while Vessaria watches him for a few seconds, warily. "Yes, I too hope you will enjoy forwarding the purpose of the League." She pauses before looking at Delta. "If you'll follow me, I'll guide you to the main areas of note."

Nodding Delta watches and follows Vessaria as the 3 accompanying summoners spread themselves to flank the group, the man only pausing to grab his brother by the arm and yank him after. The groups of 3 walk a short distance from each other but seemingly close enough for the summoners to act quickly if the two guests proved to be hostile. No such actions prove to be as Vessaria leads them all down the hallway before pausing at a set of wide doors.

"This is one entrance to the League's cafeteria." She begins, opening the door and stepping inside a short distance while followed by Delta and Jack. "As you can see, it's quite a large facility as we have many with high metabolisms and diverse palates."

The Cafeteria was a grand hall of smooth gothic architecture. The ceiling rose to a height where only a fully grown Cho' Gath would be brushing the top, decorated by arching support columns, murals of battles or notable heroes of every city state, and large crystal chandeliers that shone a calm but revealing yellow light across the space. Down below, tables, seats and benches were arranged and organized to provide plenty of seating for people who preferred to stay with those of their factions, or mix between comfortably. Along the walls of the cafeteria's west and east areas were open windows that had boxes or trays open with many different types of food. Noxian and Zaunite cuisine were available to the east while Demacia and Piltover had their own signature dishes presented to the west. Arranged around their cuisine were the actual city states themselves. The cultural personality of Noxus shone through as their area was quieter, little idle conversation working its way from the direction as everyone either ate their food quickly or slowly while glaring at someone. In almost direct contrast, Demacia and Piltover was more lively, the champions of the city state loud and pleasant as many conversations floated through the air and made an almost indecipherable buzz of chatter.

"Wait… where did Jack go?" Vessaria suddenly comments, looking around slowly. Delta blinks and looks to his side then sighs, immediately searching by the Freljordians and sighing. He taps Vessaria on the shoulder as he slides away.

Jack meanwhile, stands by the Freljordian food stall grabbing pieces of roasted pork and herbs. He grins as he bites into a piece and shivers, turning around slowly to find himself face to face with the Boar of the Winters Wrath, Bristle. He stares at the giant pig then looks to find its owner looking at him in confusion. He stares back at the pig, who snorts, then stares back at Sejuani. His eyes narrow and his smirk regrows on his face as he shifts his gaze between the two while quietly saying "So…is it true pig orgasms last 30 minutes? I just thought you'd be the best to ask." He chuckles, looking at them both.

Delta pauses, a mere meter away from his brother and having been poised to grab him before he heard the declaration. He quickly retreats to behind the Demacian table and back to Kolminye with a low mutter "Already causing trouble…"

Sejuani yells out loudly, drawing attention from the entire cafeteria as she throws herself forward with her fists clenched and aimed at Jack's general area. The first punch catches him on the jaw, sending his head turning to the side while he tucks it in almost immediately. The second swings into his cloaked chest and sends him stumbling back a half-step while the third punch hits his ribs from the side. He steps back once, twice then jumps, creating some distance between himself and Sejuani as her charge ends with a near collision into an enraged Bristle. Relocating her target and snorting in anger, almost in sync with her hammy mount, Sejuani winds a fist back to charge and beat Jack once more before large furry paws grab her by the shoulder and stomach and pull her back. Her fist blindly swings into the side of her captor, bouncing off the thick muscle and fur of Volibear, who glares down at her briefly before shifting his gaze back over to the entrance of the cafeteria, looking at Vessaria.

Kolminye notices the altercation and immediately grumbles under her breath while stepping forward. She also notices that Jack seems to have disappeared once more with the distraction.

"Champions. I did not mean to interrupt your off hours but it seems to be out of my hands. So I will take this time to inform you that two new champions have joined the League. The first is Delta here."

Upon hearing his name Delta tilts his head back to a normal angle and looks out among the champions, eyes roaming from face to face quickly but measured. Within a couple seconds he's met eyes with everyone gathered.

"and the second is Jack, who is currently unavailable. They will have an official introduction tomorrow during our monthly League Assembly, however for today I would prefer for them to learn a few things before mingling with the veterans. That is all, you may return to your meals." Kolminye nods at the champions before turning to the doors. Delta meanwhile looks at Sejuani, noting the angered tint of red on her cheeks and the slow to calm huff of breath. The two lock eyes for a long second before he notices Vessaria leaving. With a small smirk he breaks contact and follows the High Councilor out, knowing he's left the woman in a slightly confused state accompanying the anger at his brother.

_Yep. Already causing trouble. _Delta thinks as the doors close behind them and they continue the tour. It takes a bit before Delta convinces Vessaria to not bother grabbing his brother. After a promise of him rushing off to contain him should a situation potentially occur, and explanation of the futility of grabbing the sibling who loves to wander. In reality they both do, but one of them has to be the responsible one and unfortunately he IS the elder, so it falls on him to ignore his desires while his brother impulsively follows his for now. The group of 5 visit the League's Library and Archives where a pleasant meeting between Delta and Nasus; the League's official Head Librarian and Archivist occurs, and the main Summoning chambers where champions are brought to for their transport to the Rift and battle. The tour is concluded by reaching a dormitory like building adjacent to a peaceful plaza and park area.

"And this concludes our introduction. If you have any questions Delta, alert any of the senior summoners and they can quickly teleport you to myself." Vessaria says.

"I'll bear that in mind. Thank you." Delta responds. The two shake hands and VEssaria depars with 2 of the council summoners. The third lags back from his comrades and hands Delta two keys.

"These are the keys to your apartment. Room 306, so 3rd floor, room 6. One key is for your brother. I would normally advise against losing your keys, but I highly doubt you or your brother will even use them." The summoner quickly tells him, a gravelly voice rolling out from his hood.

Delta chuckles "You're about 98% right. Thanks." The summoner merely nods before walking off after the others. Delta turns, regards the building briefly before stepping inside to the empty lobby and going up a nearby stairway to the third floor. He approaches and opens his room to view the place.

Not of a shabby design it appears the brothers got a 2 bed, 2 bath apartment. The door opened into a simple hallway that ran forward to the kitchen. 3 doorways were on the right side of the hallway with a meter or so between each one. The first opened to a sparse bedroom with a queen bed, mahogany dresser, and a simple bedside table with a lamp on it. The door next to it had a bathroom. The door after that opened into a small living area with a couch and crystal screen placed a comfortable distance from each other and adjacent to a large window that showed a good view of the park/plaza area. Looking out Delta saw a couple groups of people meandering around the plaza. The final two doors housed another bedroom and bathroom, both bathrooms containing a laundry chute. Unimportant to him, he ignores the chute and returns to the first bedroom, lying on the bed and thinking.

"First day. Tomorrow we're introduced. Then we hit the Rift in practice matches for "Balance tests". Not a bad startup." He turns on his side and lifts up a hand. The Onyx orb embedded in his chest trembles, shaking hard until it pops out and floats before him. A dark thick mist slowly expands in all directions, creating a cloud of Darkness. "More importantly… I can't wait to see what else these mortals do besides tear each other apart." He chuckles, gazing into the ball as the Darkness expands and slowly overtakes the entire room, rendering it pitch black to the point of the light outside the closed door and covered window seeming to be drawn in towards the utter blackness.


	2. The Introduction

The Introduction

That night as Delta rested, Jack slipped in on the breeze through an open window and silently walked through the hallway of their shared apartment. He opened the door on the left side, looking into the bedroom with only a dresser, bedside table and queen bed. He stares at it briefly before shutting the door and saying "Fuck that". Walking across the hallway he reaches for the door to his brother's room then pauses and shivers before turning away and going to the window to climb outside. The darkness inside the apartment suddenly seems to writhe and shiver for a second until the window slides shut.

Taking a deep breath of the cold night air Jack sighs in happiness. He jumps backward off the windowsill and glides through the air, slowly turning as he feels the winds shift beneath him. Looking around for something to alleviate his boredom, he slows down as he notices two forms, a large one beside a smaller human sized being. He flies down and notices that the forms were Bristle and Sejuani by the parks pond. Even more interesting was that it seemed Sejuani was giving her giant boar Bristle a bath, a sight that immediately brings to his mind a girl washing her piglet. He drops to the floor and walks over, rubbing his hands together.

"Hey Sejuani. I didn't mean to make you angrier, but I still want to know, do pig orgasms last 30 minutes?"

Sejuani briefly goes through an emotion-packed minute. First she freezes in shock at being caught, surprise from someone sneaking up on her, irritation at realizing it was Jack, then outright fury as he reminds her of why she was mad at him. The few seconds it takes her to process these feelings pass quickly, but not faster than the Freljordian as she puts down the brush and tackles Jack to the ground, beginning to rain her fists down on him like a hailstorm. Jack only laughs, waiting for the right moment. It comes and he reacts immediately by grabbing her fists and moving her hands down so they're pressed into the ground by his waist, pulling her own body down so it was closer to him, mere inches apart. Almost immediately he adjusts his hands to grasp her waist and held her firmly while his thumbs rubbed the exposed sides of her relaxed wear, little more than an armored blue crop-top and thick leather riding pants.

Jack's smirk widens as he looks into Sejuani's eyes, noticing the slight dim of her anger as confusion and another emotion, a tiny one, sparks in them. His eyes break contact as he looks her over briefly, slowly leaning forward and taking advantage of the pause in her fury.

"Lissandra's wrong. **You** make cold look hot." He says softly before suddenly disappearing in a flurry of pillow snow, leaving Sejuani to kneel in the soft frozen water. She whips her head back and forth, looking for him and stares in growing confusion. Before long her most familiar emotion, irritation and anger, takes control once more and directs her back to Bristle, picking up her brush and roughly resume washing him, only calming down after a few distressed snorts from her baby.

Jack reappears at the window of his room, smiling as he opens it and slips in, shutting the portal behind him and laying in his bed. He looks around the room then shrugs and lies down, stretching out as frost creeps out from his body.

The apartment seems to subtly shudder in its darkness as the younger brother makes his return. Settling quickly the lights of the moon and stars suddenly seem to shine a little brighter into the apartment, everywhere but the eldest's room. Elsewhere, in an apartment 10 rooms east and 3 floors down, a man walks through the darkened halls of his apartment. He holds a cup of tea in one hand, lifting his mask only briefly to sip at it before placing the cup on a nearby table. Dressed in his complete set of armor, the Master of Shadows channels his energy, locating the room of his target and silently opens a portal. With a small cry of "Haa!" he throws himself through, ready to emerge inside their room.

He never arrives. As he warps through the shadows a sudden, worrying tug is felt on his body and he feels the very shadows seem to retreat from him. He looks around, bewildered as he finds himself standing on nothing, feeling as if he were floating through the air though the pull of gravity remains. He looks around in a slight panic, breaking his usual calm and contemptible composure as the very powers he had found solace and great strength in fade from his grasp.

"What. What sorcery is this!?" He demands of the nothingness.

It responds back, echoing from all sides "No sorcery. Just a lesson."

"Wha-!" He starts, spinning to look for the source as he's gripped by a forgotten feeling. Fear.

"Yes child, a lesson. I know who you are, Zed. You have been using my shadows to suit your needs and I do not mind that so much. You planned on attempting to turn them against me. That, I do mind. So for your first and only warning I will take this moment to sear into your brain a reminder. **You** are only a shadow, **I **am Darkness itself. Now begone." The space roars this command and Zed tumbles backward suddenly, landing on his back in a disoriented daze. As it clears he sits up and finds himself back inside his apartment, the cup of tea shaken and rolling on its side as its contents spill onto the bamboo floor, now in slowing drips.

The day shines brightly through the twin windows above the stage of the assembly hall. The roof bears a glass ceiling, letting the slightly cloudy sun shine through upon all those gathered. Low murmurs of quiet chit-chat rising out of the group, indistinguishable as everyone awaits for the day's assigned summoner to come out and announce the changes made to the League, and the two additions the High Councilor had promised yesterday. Said additions sit just off to the side of the podium stationed at center stage, looking around with an amused and excited (Jack) or neutral gaze (Delta).

After a few minutes the champions notice and begin to quiet as a Senior Summoner walks across the stage from behind the right curtains and takes his place at the podium, clearing his throat as he pulls out the announcement papers.

"Good morning champions, welcome once again to the League of Legends Monthly Assembly." The summoner says. "I am-"

"Come on Pwyff, we know who you are, just get on with it." A summoner near the back says, causing a few chuckles and repeated cries of "Get on with it!"

'Pwyff' sighs and shakes his head "Fine fine, since you're all so impatient. Today we have some new additions to the League, along with a variety of alterations to ensure the League's battles remain a competition of ideals and resolve. First on the list is…Corki. Soon. Gragas, your recommended items listings have been updated, so that our novices can have a better idea of what to build to assist you. Also the magic of the rift has been fixed not to impact the momentum from your Body slam, so you will now always travel the full length. Kassadin, we are including a longer delay on your Riftwalks stacks before it resets. Kog Maw, we have reduced your ultimate's magic damage scaling on champions. And taken note of your bodily changes. Orianna, your base attack damage has been reduced by 6 points. Rengar, we have given you increased vision range from tall grass when you have the Head of Kha'zix item. And the indicator range for when you've ulted has been increased. Not like that saves anyone." Pwyff mutters at the end.

"Xerath and Zed, your ultimates are being revised slightly. Xerath, your shots have a .6 second cooldown between each firing, and Zed when you ult you will appear behind your target and ignore unit collision while the death mark is active."

Nodding and stepping away from the podium, Summoner Pwyff raises his arms to the crowd. "That's it for champion alterations this assembly. Now, for the introduction of our new champions. First, we have one that ha s been hinted at for a while. We have the Missing Link, Gnar!" As his name is called a small bushy haired yordle child runs out dragging a bone boomerang after him. He trips and rolls forward, shaking his head to dispel the dizziness before standing up, re-balancing on his left leg when he threatens to tip over and plants his foot on the ground, looking out at the gathered champions with huge black eyes and a slightly open panting mouth upturned in an adorable little smile.

Every male winces as nearly every woman, champion or summoner, squeals at the sight of the adorable little kid. Doing so even louder as he flops onto his back and starts biting his bone-merang.

A thud is heard and everyone looks to the side, seeing Jack and his chair flipped over onto the floor, Delta sitting up but seemingly more alert as he watches his brother.

The summoner clears his throat as he raises his arm again "And some surprise additions to the League are these two brothers. The first and eldest of them: Delta, the Precursor of Darkness."

Upon hearing his name and title Delta smirks and stands, stepping forward a few feet from Gnar and looks out at everyone, meeting their eyes much the same way as he did during lunch the day before. He looks down upon hearing a thud and sees Gnar staring up at him before hitting the ground with his boomerang and yelling.

"Detta! Detta!" He jumps up and down then jumps forward, babbling and sniffing randomly before happily exclaiming and hugging his leg. Delta smiles and laughs, bending over and picking up the boomerang.

"It's good to see you two lil buddy." He says as Gnar looks up, smiling and then scrambles up his leg and side onto his shoulder, sitting there and reaching out for his weapon, which Delta hands back before he falls off from reaching too far. "I'm glad you're ok, didn't expect to see you here."

Every champion stares in confusion, Pwyff even paused and blinking at the friendly reunion, mainly because it appears that Delta could actually fully understand the babble of the prehistoric child that the summoners couldn't even begin to decipher.

Pwyff takes a second but regains his composure, clearing his throat before beginning to speak again. "Surprisingly enough, it seems all of our new champions know each other. And speaking of new, the third and final addition to the League of Legends to this date. Jack, the Lord of Snow." At these words Jack jumps up and slides forward, held suddenly at arms-length by Delta as he seems concerned with only one thing.

"Gimme gimme gimme, Gnar! So kawaii, I will squeeze and hug him!" He demands, straining against the firm grip of his brother.

"No. No! Jack, down! Down!" Delta responds, pushing him back. "I will use the Mallet!"

After a single second Jack steps away, arms folded behind his back and a panicked smile on his face "No no no, I'll be good. I'll be good!" He smiles wider as an ice halo appears over his head. Delta merely rolls his eyes while Gnar pokes his head out from around Delta's slowly, ears flattened.

"Jah-Jah? Jah-Jah bogani?" He mutters in a quiet voice.

"No Gnar, he's not going to cuddle you now. Though if you leave my sight, I can't make any guarantees."

"Chuburoi Detta…" Gnar responds, tail flicking.

"Weird doesn't begin to describe our family Gnar." He mutters in response.

Pwyff, suddenly eager to leave the area, claps his hands and announces "Alright summoners and champions, that's it for this month's Assembly. You are all dismissed, and I hope you have a pleasant day." With a quick incantation green circles surround the man and warp him to another location in the League. Delta sighs as he begins walking towards the stage exit door and from there towards the cafeteria after a quick question to Gnar if he was hungry. He knows Jack will behave for only so long, but hopefully it will not involve trying to cuddle the yordle child. As he opens the cafeteria door he looks around, seeing a few people having beat him to the area. Taking a step forward he pauses as he notices a certain ninja stepping out of the shadows nearby and approaching him. The black and red armored man stops before him and immediately drops to his knees and bows.

"Master." Zed begins. "I apologize for my behavior. It would be my honor to serve you, and learn more of the shadows and the Darkness itself."

Delta merely blinks before folding his arms and tilting his head at him "Hm. You are a little wiser than your age and actions would suggest." He smirks. "Very well then. Rise Zed, from this day forward you are my pupil." He walks by him, followed immediately as he heads for some food.

_Hm, this day is shaping out quite nicely. Wait…_

_Aw shit, where did Jack go._


End file.
